Many garments, such as shirts, include one or more pockets that are used to store items, such as keys, a wallet, coins, etc. Over the recent years, the use of personal electronics has increased tremendously including the use of mobile devices. One of the most popular types of mobile devices is a sophisticated type of cellular phone that is commonly known as a smart phone.
While women typically carry a smart phone in a pocketbook or bag, it is more difficult for men to carry a smart phone, especially in warmer weather when a jacket is not needed. Placement of the smart phone in a pants pocket is not an ideal solution since the front pocket is too small for receiving the smart phone and would lead to discomfort and if the smart phone is placed in the back pocket, the wearer cannot sit down without removing the smart phone. If a person places the smart phone in a traditional front pocket of a shirt, the smart phone can easily fall out when the slightest bending action occurs. For example, if the wearer leans or bends forward, the smart phone will easily fall out given to its significant size and weight. This can result in damage to the smart phone.
The present invention is desired to overcome the above deficiencies.